The Warden Returns
by potterheadtributewarden
Summary: After years of absence the Warden Queen returns from her quest.But will she be warden much longer. rated teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Dragons,_ was all Artemis Cousland-Theirin could think, _damn dragons._

After two and a half years of looking for a cure, a way out, she refused to be taken out by an overgrown, fire-breathing gecko. She'd killed an Archdemon for fucks sake, this thing shouldn't be able to win.

 _Wait for Alistair to charge it, then an arrow to the face._

 _No, he's not here, you've not seen him for over two years._

A tail came out of nowhere and slammed her into a nearby boulder. _Fuck._

As she drifted into unconsciousness, she saw what a Qunari, or what looked like one, charge the dragon with a battle axe the size of her body, while a mage cast spells from behind. She also spotted a dwarf with a cross-bow and a woman attacking with a pair of daggers.

 _Huh, sounds like the start of one of Zev's jokes._ Then black.


	2. Chapter 2

"… healed everything I can, but we have to wait for her to wake, Tria."

"Can we get her back to Skyhold though?"

"When she wakes, yes. Ah, I think she's coming to."

"Hmm," Artemis opened her hazel eyes and saw the mage from before leaning over her, "What, dragon! What happened?" she asked, taking stock of her surroundings.

"We killed it. Couldn't have it fucking things around here more than it already has, besides, its Bull's birthday."

Artemis blinked, and looked at the Qunari that was stood to the side, getting out a lyrium potion for the mage that healed her. "Is killing dragons something you do often, or only for your friends birthdays?"

The dwarf with the cross bow laughed "Nah, Lady only kills things that hurt innocent people, or that really fuck with people she cares about."

"I take it you're Lady" the warden asked.

"That would be me. Anastria Trevelyan, that's Varric Tethras, the Iron Bull and Dorian." The woman with black hair and a dagger said, "Varric likes to give nicknames, so, I'm Lady, Bull is Tiny and Dorian is Sparklers." Anastira explained.

"Trevelyan, are you related to the Inquisitor, by any chance."

"I, hem, I am the Inquisitor."

"Ah, my apologies your Worship, I didn't know. However it is good to meet you, in person that is."

The Inquisitor looked surprised, "Have, have we met before"

Artemis blinked, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet have, forgive my rudeness."

"It is quite alright, madam, you did hit your head rather hard," Dorian answered with a smirk, "I think a lack of etiquette can be excused."

Artemis laughed, the first time she had done so in a long time. "Thank you Dorian, for that and for healing me. My name is Artemis Cousland-Theirin."

"You're. But, I thought you were…"

"On a mission to cure the taint, yes I was. Wait, where is my satchel? No, no, no. I can't have lost it."

She shot to her feet and looked around in a panic, before seeing it hanging off a root that was coming from the edge of the cliff they were stood near.

"Shit," she ran to the edge, careful not to fall off, "shit, fuck, crap. Damn it!" she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Majesty, it's okay. Dorian, you still good at that levitating spell"

"As ifs you need ask, Tria" he cast a spell and brought the satchel through the air, being careful to keep the opening up, seeing how valuable the contents must be to Artemis.

As soon as the bag was in her arms, she sank to her knees and checked the contents.

"Thank the Maker, its safe," she whispered.

"Is the Cure in there?" the other woman asked.

"Yes, if I'd lost it, I wouldn't know what to do. Thank you all, truly, but I need to continue on my way to Denerim," the queen smiled, "I promised my husband I would return as soon as I am able. I try not to break my word, especially to my Ali. Whoa…" she had suddenly gone dizzy, and her knees weakened.

"Queenie, how long has it been since you ate properly, or slept a full night?" Varric asked.

"A few days maybe, I have been focused on getting home, I…"

"Made a promise to your king, we get it," Bull interrupted, "but no one's immortal, not even the woman who killed an Archdemon."

"Besides, I'm sure his majesty will understand you trying to not collapse just to reach him." Anastria concluded, "I know for a fact my husband would lose it if I almost killed myself to reach him. Perhaps you could stay in Skyhold, then either travel to Denerim, or wait for someone to come for you."

 _Sigh_ "You have a point, very well, I will go with you if you insist. As long as I can write to my husband and brother when we arrive," Artemis conceded.

"Of course, Majesty," Tria answered.

"Please, if we are to travel together, call me Artemis," she offered her hand.

"Tria," they shook.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to Skyhold took only a week, during that time the group caught Artemis up on what happened in Thedas while she was searching for a cure. About the Red Templars, the events at adamant, losing Stroud, all the way up to a few months ago, when it was announced that,

"…Leli's becoming Divine?"

"Correct," Tria answered, "She'll be called Divine Victoria. 'In recognition of the victories achieved by the human race and followers of the Maker, including her Worship the Herald of Andraste.' You know, conveniently forgetting the elves, dwarfs, Qunari and other peoples who don't believe in our Chantry that I couldn't have done this without."

"At least with a famous author you can spread the word, I know I will try to help." The Queen replied.

"Thank you Artemis, I appreciate it."

"I'm sorry that it is necessary. Perhaps if more people realised that Thedas is not just a continent for humans it wouldn't be." Artemis mussed.

They rode in silence until they reached camp, where they set up their tents and slept, for a while.

A scream woke the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

"Artemis, are you okay?" a voice asked, the inquisitor, Tria.

Artemis wanted to say, yes I'm fine, don't worry. But she didn't like to lie. Besides, the queen of Fereldan wasn't sure she could speak.

A shake of the head was the only answer she could give.

"Did you have a nightmare Queenie?" Varric asked.

A nod.

"I wasn't fast enough. I was too late." Artemis muttered.

"To do what?" came the Qunari, Bull.

"Save him, save Alistair, like I promised. I failed him, and he suffered for it," She felt tears prick her eyes, "Oh Maker. It seemed so real."

Artemis felt a sob overwhelm her, and an arm wrap around her shaking form.

"Hey, it's okay Artemis. Leliana's been writing with Alistair. He's alive, and apparently his only problem is missing you, but you're okay and you'll see him soon, I promise." The Inquisitor murmured, rubbing her back, almost as if she had practice comforting people after nightmares.

They all stayed until Artemis was calm again. They said goodnight and went to sleep, glad that they could help someone who needed it.

When they arrived at Skyhold, Tria ran up to a man Artemis recognised. A few seconds later she felt someone run into her.

"Temi! Vous êtes ici! C'est si bon de te voir L'avez-vous trouvé? Bien sûr, vous l'avez trouvé, vous ne seriez pas de retour autrement." Leliana shot in rapid fire Orlesian.

"Leli, I don't speak a lot of Orlesian, you know this."

"Sorry, I just. Oh, I'm so happy you're okay."

"I know, I'm glad to see you too Leli, or should I say Divine Victoria?" Artemis teased her friend.

"Oh Maker, don't. When I'm at Skyhold I'm just Leliana. It's so good to see you. Have you written to Alistair yet?" the red-head asked

"No, I need to write to him, and my brother."

"Of course," Tria spoke up, "Perhaps I should introduce you to my advisors first?"

"Of course," Artemis agreed.

In the war room, Artemis was impressed at how organised the Inquisition was, there were servants and messengers around and everyone knew their job.

Anastria started introductions.

"Obviously you already know our spymaster," Leliana nodded while Tria continued, "This is the Commander of the Inquisition's forces, and my husband,"

"Cullen, from Kinloch Hold," Artemis interrupted, "I remember."

"Yes, I… I remember. I, regret what I said to you then." Cullen said, not looking up "it was unworthy, I have seen how wrong I was."

"It's okay, you obviously were under stress, weren't yourself. Honestly I am relieved that you seem to have recovered from that torment."

"I, thank you, majesty."

Then it was the ambassador's turn.

"I am Josephine Montilyet, ambassador for the Inquisition, of Antiva." The dark haired woman said with a curtsy.

"Es bueno conocerte, Lady Montilyet, he oído mucho de ti de Leliana. Me alegro de que haya encontrado un amiga tan buena," Artemis replied.

"You speak Antivan, Majesty"

"Yes, my brother's first wife was Antivan, she taught me," The queen gave a sad smile, "we taught each other."

"She was lucky to have a sister such as you." Josephine commented.

"I thank you, she was a good friend."

"Artemis," Anastria interrupted, "do you want me to show you to your rooms?"

"Yes, please. I am quite fatigued," Artemis nodded to the others then followed the Inquisitor out.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dear Fergus,_

 _Oh, I have missed you. I found the object of my quest, I wish I could tell you more. But, as I said when I left, warden business can only be told to wardens. I will be going to Denerim after resting in Skyhold for a short while. If I tell you when I arrive, perhaps you can come to visit, with Maribelle and Elle._

 _It would be wonderful to see you all again._

 _Love, your sister,_

 _Artemis_

 _My dearest Alistair,_

 _I found it my love, I found the cure to the taint. Maker's breath, I have missed you every second we have been apart. I still have the rose you gave me, I have never taken the necklace off._

 _I am in Skyhold, and the Inquisitor said I could write to you, ask you to come for me. I cannot wait to see you again Ali._

 _There is so much I want to say to you, do to you, ask you to do to me. However I will wait. I will wait till I see you and have you and a bed all to myself._

 _Until then,_

 _With all my love and devotion, your wife_

 _Temi. xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sister,_

 _We have missed you too. Elle especially. I cannot wait to see you again. It has been odd, these years._

 _When we visit Denerim, whether for court or just to see Alistair, I half expect to find you turning a dummy into scraps._

 _I understand you can't say anything about this mission, and I look forward to your letter from Denerim._

 _Your brother,_

 _Fergus_

 _My beloved Artemis,_

 _You don't know how happy your letter made me, I am so glad you're safe. I will likely be on my way to you by the time you receive this, nevertheless, know I can't wait to have you in my arms again._

 _I must thank the inquisitor for letting you rest in their home, despite how acted at Redcliffe._

 _To know you will be returned to me soon, and that we will soon be free of the taint, gives me more joy than words can say._

 _Until I reach Skyhold,_

 _All my heart and soul, your husband,_

 _Ali._

 _P.S. I look forward to it just being us and a bed too, Temi. I plan on showing exactly how much I missed you._


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Artemis sent the letters Anastria suggested introducing her to the rest of her "inner circle", as everyone seemed to call it.

Cassandra;

"Why?" was the first thing was the Nevarren said after introductions were made, "why did you disappear? Fereldan needed you, Thedas needed you. You had always talked about peace and helping the mages. With your influence it could have been solved within hours."

"There was something I needed to do. Something secret that was far greater than the mages and Templars having tantrums at each other again, so I had to go." Artemis simply stated, "I would have returned as soon as I heard if it had been anything less important."

The Seeker was silent for a moment. Then, "I understand, Majesty, I meant no disrespect. I merely wanted to be sure there were no hidden motives that may put the Inquisition at risk."

"Maker, Cassie, she just got here," thee Inquisitor sighed in exasperation, "couldn't you have waited a couple days to start the third degree."

"It's fine," Artemis assured her, "I understand her wanting to take no risks, it is always good to have friends who look out for each other."

Varric;

"Ser Tethras, It's a pleasure to meet you." Artemis said, bowing to the dwarf.

He sighed. "It's Varric, it was bad enough trying to get Lady to call me by my name, don't you start too."

When she raised an eyebrow he continued, "Sorry, Queenie. I don't do all this diplomacy stuff."

She laughed, "That's fair. But I'd still like to get to know you. How about we talk in the Heralds rest."

"You're on Queenie, I'll buy."

"Wait, so you used your bow and daggers on the Archdemon," Varric was saying, "but when it came to the final blow, you used a great sword, that you could barely lift?"

"Why planning to put this in a book?" Artemis joked, "But, yeah. I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't even think about it until my husband pointed out exactly what you did, I only managed to stab the thing because I practically fell into it!"

"Ha, oh I like you Queenie" the dwarf replied, before they both drank


	8. Chapter 8

Dorian;

"What kind of book are you looking for?" a smooth voice came from behind Artemis.

She turned to see Dorian, who had appeared out of nowhere. When she had entered the library, it had been deserted.

"Nothing in particular," she replied, trying not to show how startled she was, "is there anything you could recommend, Ser Pavus"

"Hmm, I read on the other day, let's see. Ah, Shartan"

"I studied his works, however I was never able to find a copy of this book. It's extremely rare."

"It was a gift from Hawke and her husband for the Inquisitor's wedding," Dorian smirked, "they became quiet close friends."

They continued talking for hours, and this trend continued for the duration of Artemis stay in Skyhold.

Bull;

"Queenie, you don't look so good. Need a drink," the Qunari asked her the second she stepped into the Heralds Rest.

Artemis flinched, "What, oh yeah. I haven't been sleeping well either."

"Two pints," he gestured to the barkeeper, "What's troubling you Queenie?"

"Just nightmares, the usual things. You know, reliving my families' death, getting back too late to save my husband, the usual" she says, think if it's quicker it will be easier to admit. She feels a tear roll down her cheek.

"Well, shit. You'd better have both these pints." He pushes his tankard towards her.

Artemis sniffs. "Thanks, I'm sorry. I, you must think me weak. The hero of Ferelden crying her eyes out over a few ad dreams."

"Nah, the Fade is fucking creepy. No shame in being scared. After Adamant I got hit with a big stick, you deal by being drunk, I won't judge."

"Thanks bull. S'long as we don't have hangovers tomorrow, how bout we do some training."

"Hahaha, deal." They tapped their mugs together.


	9. Chapter 9

Sera;

"Hey, Queenie, I know you," a voice came from the doorway to the kitchens.

Artemis looked up from the plate of fruit she had been eating.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I saw you in Denerim. You saved the alienage, how come?" the blonde elf's usually mischievous face was betraying her confusion.

"They needed help, I wasn't going to just leave them" Artemis replied her voice indignant, "Why would I leave them."

"They're elves," Sera replied, "Most posh noble twats don't give a shit about them."

"True, but that doesn't mean all of us are. My husband and I have always tried to get nobles to accept not being a human doesn't make someone not a person."

"Huh, well, I'm glad you're not one of the twats."

"Thanks, I also hope you won't immediately assume my husband is either."

"Sure, night Maj." Sera walked out.

Vivienne;

"Darling, you must let me find you some better clothes to wear." The mage insisted for the millionth time, "Really, light blue hasn't been in fashion for a year."

Artemis sighed, she seemed to do that a lot while talking with Madam de Fer. "I haven't been in these circles for two, give me a break. Besides, this colour is on my family's heraldry, as well as being my husband's favourite." She explained.

"Perhaps, but you are a queen. You must be the example." The woman scoffed.

All Artemis said was, "I suppose," then excused herself.

As she walked back to the library, she thought, "I much preferred it when Wynne was disapproving, at least she had our best interests at heart."


	10. Chapter 10

Blackwall:

When she met the 'warden', Artemis was surprised to see him apologize for lying about being one of the Grey.

"It's okay Ser Rainier, you did what you thought you had too. And I am glad to see one of the fallen honoured by a recruit." She assured him.

"My thanks, my lady," he bowed to her.

"You should know, if you ever wish to join the Order for real, our Ferelden keep is in Amaranthine."

"I am honoured my lady, but I feel I would be unable to abandon the Inquisition," the thickly bearded man replied.

"Of course, I imagine it would put out a great many people, not least Lady Montilyet."

And Artemis left the stables with a smirk, before Blackwall could process what she had said.

Cole:

Artemis couldn't sleep; she tossed and turned, but her mind could not drift off.

Hoping a walk and some air would clear her head, she pulled on her robe, well the robe Josie gave her, and crept down the steps that led to the garden.

It was so peaceful at night, she thought as she sat on a bench. Artemis hand went to her pendent. A simple thing, compared to what most noble women would wear, but it had most meaning.

"Beautiful, beautiful. He said it often, always meant. Not like others. Rare and wonderful thing. Would he say it now, would he turn from the marks?" came a voice from the shadows.

"Ah, Cole," Artemis turned, "Tria told me of you. Can I help you?"

"No, I'm not hurting. You are," the boy looked sad, "I want to help."

"Help?" she questioned.

"You think he won't love you, but he said always. He meant it then, why not now?"

"A lot has happened since then, Cole. I haven't seen him in a few years. He might not like how I look now," Her hands went to her back, where the new scars covered her flesh, "I'm not sure I do, myself."

"You think he cares if you have scars," it wasn't a question, "But you know he won't, all he wanted was you to come back alive." The boy blinked.

"But you know that."

"Yes, I do, Cole. I know it's silly. I just…" Artemis sighed, "I'll feel better once I've seen him."

She looked at the boy, he had his arms awkwardly in between them being at his side and holding them out.

"Sometimes people feel better if they have hugs, but I don't know if you do," he explained.

Artemis chuckled, then stepped forward, with her arms out.

They hugged, wrapping their arms around each other.

When they parted, Cole asked, "Did I help?"

"Yes Cole, thank you." She gave him a small smile, then turned to go to her room.

She turned back to here he was stood. But he had vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Leli," Artemis asked her old friend, "Are you still up to scratch with your daggers?"

The red head smiled, "Yes."

"Shall we duel, it would be like old times?"

Leliana looked up from her book, "Is that a challenge?"

Artemis chuckled, "Perhaps for you, Your Perfection, I imagine answering missives and having people do your work for you has made you soft."

The women smirked at each other, then Leliana said, "Oh, you are on."

They moved as they did a dozen years ago. Anticipating and counteracting each attack and block, but they hadn't seen each other's new moves.

The match ended with a draw, as neither could match the others move without being countered.

"Just like old times, Leli," Artemis commented, "I missed this."

"Likewise, I must admit it is also nice being _me_ , instead of Sister Nightingale, or Divine. How did you handle all the pressure?"

"I had my friends, and my family." She smiled, "and Alistair of course."

Leliana was just about to say something when a messenger came running up.

"Divine," he nodded, "Your Majesty, a letter has arrived for you, the delivery boy said it was urgent."

Artemis took the letter, "Thank you…" she waited, unsure of the man's name.

"Jim, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Jim."

Then he ran off to deliver his next letter.

"I must go, Temi, will I see you at dinner" Leliana inquired.

"Of course," Artemis distractedly answered.

She barely noticed her friend leave as she opened the envelope.

 _My love,_

 _I left Denerim as soon as I received your letter, and I wish I could arrive sooner._

 _I felt I should give you due warning that, by the time you receive this letter, we will be about three days away._

 _All my love, always,_

 _Alistair._

Artemis practically flew up the steps that led to Anastria's quarters, clutching the letter in her hand, not noticing that she was approaching the woman that she was looking for.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, Tria, I just received this from Alistair, he'll be arriving in Skyhold within the next few days," she replied, still beaming, "I thought you would appreciate the warning."

"Of course, thank you," the woman looked thoughtful, "perhaps you should tell Josie, as ambassador it's her job to organise for important visitors."

"Right, I'll see her now, thank you, and I apologise in advance for any bother that may be caused."

"No, no, it's no trouble, I'm just glad you've heard from him."

The two women parted and left to their individual destinations.


	12. Chapter 12

"Halt, who goes there?" the guard asked the figure, hooded against the snow blowing around them, as it often did in the Frostbacks.

The man pulled off his hood and answered, "Alistair Theirin, my wife said I could find her here."

The guard stammered, "Your, your majesty. My apologies. I…"

"It's fine, may I enter Skyhold?" the king asked, "or will you need to tell someone first? I know how protocol can be."

"Please, I will show you to the throne room majesty, the Inquisitor will need to see you first." The guard bowed.

"Very well," Alistair drove his horse forward, through the gates of the keep and dismounted when the stable master asked for his reins.

He did a double take then "Dennet? Is that you?"

"Majesty, Maker it has been a good few years since you and the Queen saved us at Redcliffe," the old stable master from Redcliffe smiled.

"Yes, and even more since I played in mud with your horses," Alistair reminisced, "I hope the Inquisitor is appreciative of the best horses in Fereldan."

"That she is Majesty. Your wife will be glad to see you," the man bowed.

"As I will her. Good to see you in any case."

The guard from the gate showed Alistair to the throne room then went through a door near the throne.

"Well, Majesty," a voice came from behind him, "I imagine it has been a long while since you had to wait in someone else's throne room."

"Leliana," he recognised his old friend's voice, "the last time was a few months ago in Orlais."

He turned to see her come out of a side door, wearing her normal garb, instead of the robes of the Divine.

"I'm glad I was able to see you before I returned to Val Royeaux." The red-head replied.

"As am I old friend." They embraced.

Then a woman came out of one of the other doors _maker how many doors are there and where do they all lead?_ He thought.

"Greetings, your majesty," she nodded to him, "I am Josephine Montilyet of Antiva, ambassador for the Inquisition."

"A pleasure, Lady Montilyet," he bowed in return.

"Andraste," Leliana threw her hand up in the air, "You don't have to be so formal, either of you. Alistair, I know you hate formalities, Josie, you stopped being formal for Temi!"

Alistair laughed, "Yes," he said rubbing his neck, "Temi and I both dislike formality, so I won't complain if we skip it, just call me Alistair."

"Of course, please call me Josephine."

"A pleasure."

"Your Majesty," a voice came from a side door, near the throne, "it is a pleasure to see you."

The Inquisitor came down the stairs, her commander and husband following behind her.

"And you, Lady Trevelyan, or Rutherford now, I've heard."

"Yes, I believe you already know my husband"

"Yes, it is good to see you trials at Kinloch gave you no permanent issues, Ser Cullen. My wife was quite concerned."

The blonde nodded, "Thank you, Majesty."

"Please, Alistair." The king said, obviously board of repeating this.

"Of course, I have found having people who care helps."

"As it does for most things…" Alistair felt a smile come on his face.

"Hem… Majesty," Tria cut in, "I apologise for bringing you here first, and I can imagine how eager you must be to see your wife," Alistair nodded, "but we needed to ensure that it was really you, security of course.

"I understand. Where is Artemis?" he looked around.

Leliana stepped in, "She will likely be asleep, it is rather late of course."

"Oh, right," Alistair rubbed his neck, "of course…"

"But," the red-head smirked, "I don't think she will object to seeing you straight away."

Alistair looked up with a goofy grin, one that was often seen in their camp during the Blight.

"Her room is up those stairs and the third on the right." Josephine pointed towards one of the doors.

"Thank you," Alistair nodded to them all, then practically ran up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

_Knock knock knock_

The gentle sound woke Artemis, it was easy to do that these days. For a moment she was unsure if she had been imagining it. Then…

 _Knock knock_

 _Who could that be, it's still dark out?_ She wondered.

"One moment" she called, getting out of the bed.

Artemis wrapped a robe around her, over her nightdress, and walked towards the door.

She opened the door to see a man, in travel clothes, with blonde hair, eyes the colour of honey and the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on his face. Her hand flew to clutch the rose hanging from her neck by a chain.

"Temi"

"Alistair" she flew towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his came around her waist. Her lips pressed to his, kissing each other for all they were worth.

They pulled away to breathe, Alistair cupped his wife's face for the first time in years, "you're real, you're really here. Maker, you're just as beautiful as the day I met you." Alistair breathed.

Artemis blinked back tears, "yeah, yeah I'm here, love. I found it."

"I know, you said in your letter," he kissed her again, gently, moving down to her jaw.

Artemis giggled, "Ali, Ali, stop. As much as I can't wait to get ' _reacquainted'_ with you, I want to take the cure with you first," she pulled back, "is that okay?"

"It is, I'm just as eager as you to remove this taint from our blood, not to mention being ' _reacquainted'_ with each other."

With that Artemis directed her husband to her bed, then closing the door, began to explain what the cure entailed.

A groan came from next to Artemis, "Ouch, and I though the joining hurt."

She sat up and saw Alistair with a hand to his brow, her head hurt as well, but fading quickly, something else too. Like, a pain had vanished, one she was so used to that she didn't even notice it until it was gone.

"Alistair, how do you feel?"

"Like, a pain's gone, but…"

"You didn't realise it was there till it was gone, right. I feel the same."

"So, it worked… the taint's gone," Alistair reached up and caressed his wife's face, "you did it," he smiled, "I knew you could."

Artemis bent down to kiss him.

"I'm glad you had such faith in me, love," with a smirk, she moved to straddle him, "I believe you mentioned in your letter that you were eager to show how much you missed me…"

He leaned up and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, "hmm, the offer still stands, I you still want to."

"Oh Maker, yes Ali," her head leant back, exposing more of her neck to his roaming lips, "please, please take me. _Oh, yes!_ "

He rolled them over, tugging his shirt off, showing his wife exactly how much she was missed.

I will be unable to upload next week and will try to have two chapters ready for the week after. Sorry


	14. Chapter 14

_Hmm,_ Artemis woke to an arm over her naked waist, breath tickling the back of her neck.

"…Temi…" her husband muttered in his sleep.

A smile crossed her face as Alistair's arm tried to pull her closer to him, despite her back already being pressed to his front.

 _Well,_ she thought, _I am certainly not complaining about it._ She turned over to face Alistair, _I missed him, and I hope I never have to leave him for that long again._

She kissed his chin "I love you."

His eyes opened and he smiled, "And I you, always."

He kissed her gently, and smiled against her lips.

"I missed waking up like this," she murmured.

"As have I," they shifted so she was laying with her head on his chest, Alistair's hand stroking her arm, "We should keep doing this."

"Definitely," she felt herself drifting back off to the Fade, but she was so at peace, she did nothing to stop it.

Alistair looked at his wife's sleeping form, for the first time in almost two years, and thought about how lucky they had been. _First we get sent to Ishal together, then Flemeth saved us, then we managed to not die in the year it took us to stop the Blight, and now she found the one thing that can give us more time together. Thank the Maker for the little things._


	15. Chapter 15

Upon the Artemis's return to Denerim, she was greeted by the people, cheering to have their Hero and Queen returned, and happy to see a true smile upon the King's face.

Upon reaching the palace they were greeted by Teagan.

"Your Majesties, it is a pleasure to have you back in Denerim, I hope your journey was pleasant." He bowed.

"It was, Teagan, my thanks." Artemis thanked him, not leaving her husband's arms. "I'm glad that you've been here for Ali while I've been away."

"Of course, it was a pleasure. Your rooms are ready, I assume you'll want some time alone there?" the Arl inquired.

A smirk crossed the faces of both monarchs.

"Thank you, Teagan," was the king's reply, "Shall we retire, love?"

"I'll see you there in a moment, I promised Fergus I would send word when we arrived back in Denerim."

"Of course," Alistair pressed his lips to her temple, "I'll see you upstairs."

He turned and left to find their room, glad to be returning to the bed there for the first time in a long time.

"You said you needed to send a letter?" Teagan inquired.

"Yes," Artemis nodded, "to Highever, Fergus asked to know when I had returned, he wanted to greet me with his wife and little Eleanor."

She wrote a quick letter to her brother:

 _Dear brother,_

 _I am glad to say that I am back in Denerim, and are looking forward to you visiting. Please write and say when you're expecting to arrive._

 _Love, your sister Artemis. X_

Sealing it in an envelope, she handed it to Teagan.

"Please could you…"

"I'll have it sent first thing. Go, I believe your husband is waiting."

She smiled, "Thank you, say hello to Kaitlyn for me" then she took off at a run, her skirts bunched nearly to her knees.

Finished! may do more, depending on feedback. honestly, this was just cos i needed to get this story out. Sorry for subjecting you to my writing...


End file.
